Hot Spot
Profile "Rust never sleeps; neither do I!" Likes to be where the action is. Charismatic and inspiring, but the other Protectobots have trouble keeping up with his non-stop pace. Believes in being maximally operational every moment of one's life. His fire truck hose shoots high-pressure water 1200 feet. As robot, can press 60,000 pounds. Uses fireball cannons that shoot bursts of 2000 degrees Fahrenheit blue flame 1.5 miles. Can employ repair bay mode, armed with fireball cannons, primarily for battlefield protection and triage unit. With fellow Protectobots, forms Defensor. History See News Combaticon/Protectobot History for the verbose history of Hot Spot and the Protectobots. right|thumb|Someone's been hanging around Cliffjumper Notes *Hot Spot is the CO of the Autobots' Operations division. *Hot Spot is Alex Baldwin in that Glengary scene, but instead of real estate, it's ABP: ALWAYS BE PROTECTING Logs 2018 *Trial on Brandax - 2019 *Horde of Horny Sharkticons and Energon Cache - *Dessert Storm - *Joint Assault on Trypticon - 2021 *Nightsiege under siege - 2028 *2028 Full Combat: Catechism Versus Galvatron - Full Combat round for the 2028 Olympics 2029 *Architect of Fear - Why is Grapple acting all shifty upon his return from Junk? And is Inferno really dead? *Catch the Cog! - Juice-crazed Junkions invade Autobot City with one goal in mind - steal Metroplex's transformation cog! *Raising Arizona - Guiltor lays a trap in Arizona for his next target: Fusillade! *Inspection Time Again - Autobot City's UN inspection for 2029. Naturally, it goes horribly. *Its A Wonderful Hot Spot - Hot Spot is visited by a terrifying figure that looks a bit like Guiltor if you squint hard enough... who shows him what life would be like had he never been born! *Ay Dios Mio Powerglide! - A terrible accident occurs at a construction site - can Raindance cover it up? *Get Me A Berger - *Why So Happy? - Compton Xabat unleashes a gruesome attack on Cybertron, and right in the middle of the Olympics! *The battle of Titans - Sky Lynx and Rodimus Prime spar *Protectobot Fundraiser - Part 1 of To Build A Base TP - The Protectobots gather in NYC to host a fundraiser for their new base. Surely nothing can go wrong, can it? *Fake ID - *Turntail's Revenge - *Hypocritical Oath - *The Great Date - *Tales of Hoffman - *Man Behind the Curtain - *Protecting Copyright - *Demolition Derby 2029 - Demo derby for the 2029 Olympics *Autobot Free For All 2029 - Free for all for the 2029 Olympics *Sharpshooting 2029 - Sharpshooting event for the 2029 Olympics 2030 * Operation: Maui - Hot Spot makes a guest appearance at a joint Autobot/EDC party in Hawaii. * Highway Raid - Hot Spot leads a daring raid against a Decepticon supply train. *Charges - *The Galactic Flea Market - *2030 Olympics: Hot Spot vs Slag (Gladiatorial Round 1) - Glad Combat for the 2030 Olympics 2031 *Pancake Day - Monsieur Crepe, the pancake expert, was kidnapped! A group of Autobots were sent to rescue him, but what surprises may they witness that could get them flatten like pancakes? *Kung Fu Librarian - The Autobots and Decepticons battle over a map in a library. (The Legacy of the Lenses: Part 4 of 7) *What Have You Done Now - Using their half-a-maps, both factions find where the lenses were made. And then wreck it. That's what they do. (The Legacy of the Lenses: Part 7 of 7) *Gang Signs - February 26, 2031 - Hot Spot and Scattershot pioneer the use of gang signs in battle.' - Victory: Autobots' (Cybertron Risk, Battle 3) External Links *Hot Spot's TFU entry *Hot Spot's NTFA entry category:Protectobot